Uncontrolled
by Reaver17
Summary: Mewtwo One-shot taking place just before the events of Mewtwo Strikes Back; please tell me what you think and enjoy!


Uncontrolled;One-shot

By Reaver 17

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters directly associated with the anime or video game franchise, if that's not clear enough then I suggest you take your two brain cells rub them together and see if you can spark some IQ points.**

 **Hello my dear readers, welcome to a lovely little one-shot about the single most powerful being the world of Pokemon has ever seen** _ **and**_ **who just so happens to be the result of every Pokemon personality quiz I have ever taken *drum roll* Mewtwo! Please enjoy, this will be only the second story I have ever posted after my beloved Angel of Violence but fear not my dear acolytes, more are in the works. Taking place just before the events of Mewtwo Strikes Back it is rather short, please let me know what you think of it and if you want more of Pokemon all you have to do is ask.**

Dark…..It was always dark at home….quiet….the hum of my devices was the only sound….cold….no heat ran through the stone halls, I glided forward through the dark archways, my tail swaying slowly behind me, I raised my hand, three fingers channeling my will pushed the heavy oak doors open wide. Three...such a nice number of fingers, three was all anyone needed, not like those _humans_ with their redundant spindly appendages, with those unsettling shells on the end like some repulsively devolved remnant of proper claws, not to mention those little…. _penises_ on their feet, revolting.

I hovered towards my console, to any outsider the keyboard would seemingly be typing itself with the keys bobbing up and down translating their small motions to code, in fact I was responsible for the computers apparent self awareness, each word I thought shifted into minute telekinetic movements on the console, soon I was done, my insignificant labour culminating into one earth shattering result, I was almost pleased….almost.

The click of footsteps on the hard floors signaled the approach of my servant, I didn't need to turn to see her, I had sensed her coming nearly ten minutes ago. Her soft voice echoed slightly over the bare surroundings, surprisingly loud in place of the usual silence "The messages have been sent master, the guests will arrive on schedule." I nodded acknowledging her statement and spoke carefully so as not to shatter her already fragile mind " **Is the machine operational?"** She replied in the affirmative and bowed low leaving me alone, I listened to her footsteps fade into the vast expanse of my home, she was useful for a human, undesirable of course but….necessary.

I continued to stare at my work...pondering the possible outcomes, the reactions, the effects of...what was to come. I closed my eyes in the glow of the monitor, relishing the thought of what I was about to achieve, of what I would create, I slowly settled onto the ground feeling the cool stone press on my feet. I don't know how long I stood there listening to the soothing silence, but suddenly I heard something, barely perceptible, nearly unnoticeable but in the crushing sound of emptiness is was undeniably beyond doubt that it was **there**. A whisper, soft and calming, but for some inexplicable reason that tiny voice in these empty castle halls shook me to my core "...Mew….." my eyes snapped open and I whirled around in time to see a pink blur disappear into the dark. I launched forward rocketing down the halls at an impossible speed, I stopped with a jolt as the corridor split two ways and I looked right into the blackness, nothing. I looked left and froze, two shiny blue eyes peered out at me from the darkness, I raised my hand to ready a psycho cut when a force pressed down on my mind.

It wasn't massive per se, not to me, but it was memorable, it had an eerie familiarity to it...and it left me helpless. I collapsed onto my knees gasping for air, suddenly out of breath, alien images and sensations invaded my mind, memories that weren't mine hijacked my brain and suddenly I wasn't home anymore. I stood on a grassy hill, my hands replaced by tiny yellow paws gripping a red baseball cap, I watched an orange sun sinking into the ocean covered horizon and I felt...I don't know what I felt, I heard a rustling noise next to me and I shifted to see a human smiling down at me " _You and me buddy...forever."_ and my vision went white.

I sat up with a jolt gulping in air, I felt something wet on my face and I reached up touching it, I looked down at my hand and saw moisture on my fingers. **Am I?...No. No this will not happen, this CANNOT happen. I won't let my emotions….emotions….is...is this right? Is what I'm doing really…? NO, there is no other way, I am out of options, we are ALL out of options, I will not let petty emotions stop me, I AM the Master. I will have balance. I will have CONTROL.** I mentally searched my surroundings, nothing...of course it was nothing, there was probably never anything there to begin with, I was stressed, yes that was it, perfectly understandable in my position, it was all just a stress induced hallucination. I shook my head and starting hovering back to my workplace, I arrived at my console and resumed my staring, all that was on the screen was a zoomed in image of a file, a name, just one name….Ash. I frowned, something about that name gave me pause, I was focused, completely and utterly….which is why I didn't notice the soft scrape of stone as the brick was drawn out of the wall, why I didn't hear the tiny clack of that brick being carefully set on the ground, why I didn't see the pair of little blue eyes watching me from the small hole flicking between me and the name on the screen….and why I never saw that happy little smile beaming in my direction.

 **Reaver's reminiscing: Well that's all there is, I really enjoyed writing about pokemon even for how brief this was, I still absolutely love Pokemon (Right up until X and Y, I've never had contact with anything after that) it makes me feel like a million bucks whenever I lay eyes on my humble deck of cards. Hope you enjoyed and as always, ROCK ON!**


End file.
